Family Portrait
by Standing On The Edge of 4ever
Summary: Tim McGee is proven to be Director Shepards child she gave up nineteen years ago. Not only has Tim been lying about his age, he is also about to find out who his real mother and father are. Is he ready to know his two bosses that way? Set season 3.
1. Prologue

**Family Portrait **

**Prologue**

Madam Director Jennifer Sheppard could not believe her eyes as she looked through the brown folder in front of her. Even though she had read what was on it for what must have been hundredth time by now, she still _could __not _believe what she was reading.

The folder contained lab results, which she had got tripled checked by their lab expert, Abby Scuito. She had made sure of the forensic scientists complete confidentially; she could not have information like this becoming the new scuttlebutt.

She also had another folder given to her by a private investigator, lying on the desk in front of her. This one was containing birth certificates and a lot of photos.

But she still could not believe it was him. She took out the baby blue photo frame she kept hidden from view in her drawer, gently stoking the picture inside it as she thought carefully about what her next move would be.

She had been diagnosed with cancer, with over a year left to live. She knew if she didn't tell them the secret would be buried with her and their life would go on as normal, them being none the wiser.

She didn't have any idea what to expect if she did tell, there was no possible way to guess anyone's reaction in this situation. There was no handbook on it; she guessed it wasn't that much of a common occurrence.

She could risk loosing one of the brightest and smartest agents she had, or possible gain a long lost son and the knowledge she had done something good in this world.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs barged into the room at that moment, aggravating her to no end but also giving her the courage to tell him the secret that was playing on her mind.

"You wanted to see me _Madam __Director__" _He drawled out her title, using it in mockery because he was annoyed she had summoned him when he was near to solving a case.

"Sit down _Agent _Gibbs" She replied coolly.

The Silver-haired man glared at her even harder, not budging an inch to the chair in front of the desk.

"Fine, your choice" She shrugged, handing him the folder full of pictures to look at.

Gibbs took it off her, finally accepting the seat while he looked through the pictures. She watched as his frown got bigger and bigger with every picture he looked at.

"Why are you showing me pictures of McGee?"

"Because…." Jenny swallowed "He's your son"

* * *

><p><strong>Well heres my attempt at a Gibbs is really Tim's dad story. Hope you enjoy. All reviews are welcome, but if your being horrible, please try to be constructive when you are. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"That is possibly the worst practically joke anyone has ever played" He glared angrily at her, moving to get out of the chair and back to work. He was majorly annoyed about being called away for _this._

She briefly toyed with the idea of telling him it was a joke and going back to pretending that she didn't know anything about this, but she wanted to do what she thought was the right thing for once in her life. "It's not a joke"

Gibbs growled, standing up from his chair "I don't have time for this Director_,_I have work to do"

"Sit back down _Agent _Gibbs" Pulling rank on him was low and she knew it. But she also knew it would be the only way to get the stubborn headed man to listen.

"Okay Jen" He used his nickname for her, purposely trying to undermine her authority "I'll humour you. Just say he is my kid, which he isn't, it's impossible"

"How is it?"

"He's twenty-five; I was married to Shannon when he was born. And he isn't her kid." Gibbs wondered why he hadn't walked out yet, this was a stupid waste of time. Timothy McGee was not his son.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Jethro, if you would just listen" Jenny said calmly.

"Go on, explain this then" He started flicking through the photos again. Someone had been following his agent for weeks, and Tim hadn't even realised. Or if he had, he hadn't told anyone about it. After he was through with this case he would make sure that this wouldn't happen again.

"If you carry on looking through that folder, you'll find a birth certificate saying that he is in fact nineteen. Born nine months after….."

"Paris?" Gibbs cut her off, looking up sharply.

She nodded, instead of speaking she handed him the lab results. The blood test she had had done proved that Twenty-five-year-old Timothy McGee was their nineteen-year-old son.

"Who knows about this? Does he know?" Gibbs didn't know what to think or feel at this moment. He loved Tim and Tony like his sons, Abby like his daughter and Ziva was slowly becoming a part of the family. But to actually have one of them as his flesh and blood, it was mind-boggling.

"No, just me. And I haven't known long"

Gibbs glowered at her "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I just did"

"Don't give me that crap Jen!" He yelled at her "You know I meant nineteen years ago"

"I didn't want a baby, I was at the beginning of my career, I didn't want him holding me back. You were in no state to raise a child, you were just getting your life back together after Shannon and Kelly. So I gave him up for adoption, and I've regretted it since" She admitted.

It was true; she had regretted giving up that baby boy the very second she did. But she had and now was the time she had to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"You had no right to decide that!" He roared "I can make my own decisions about if I'm right to raise a kid."

"I know Jethro" Jenny said softly, feeling incredibly guilty.

The silver-haired man growled in aggravation. It was hard to stay angry at someone who was already angry at themselves. But he also had a lot to deal with at the moment, he needed to vent his frustration some how.

What was he suppose to do? He had just been told his youngest agent was his son. And on top of that, he had changed his documents, lying to the agency to make himself old enough to work at NCIS.

"What are you going to do about his age? He was working here when he was seventeen, and he was sixteen when he started in Norfolk. He can get done for fraud." But whatever his own annoyance was, his primary concern would always be the agents under his care.

"Nothing, as far as I'm concerned this doesn't have anything to do with NCIS"

He nodded, getting up from his seat, making sure to take the folders with him. He stopped when he as at the door because Jenny spoke to him.

"Are you going to tell Tim?"

"No" He growled, still annoyed with her "_We_ are going to tell him. Tonight." He stormed out of the office after that, slamming the door on his way out and stomping down the stairs and to the elevator to get some much needed coffee.

While he was passing, he couldn't help but look at Tim. It was like he was seeing him in a whole different light now he was his son. He quickly left though, mainly because he knew he was freaking the kid out.

* * *

><p>"Geez Probie. What did you do?" Tony asked, looking at the direction Gibbs just went. He thought it was only him that could make the boss that angry.<p>

"Nothing" Tim answered quickly, trying to keep calm.

There was something unnerving about the way Gibbs had looked at him. It was like he knew that Tim was hiding something from him. He probably did know, it was Gibbs after all. He was royally screwed if Gibbs knew he had lied about his age.

But it wasn't his fault. He was sixteen when he'd left MIT, he either had to wait five years to get a job in his chosen career, or falsify a few documents, which was child's play for someone as insanely smart as McGee.

"Come on, you must have done something. Think McGee!" Tony really wanted to know what had gotten the boss so annoyed.

And then once he knew, he could tease his partner mercilessly with the information. Just like an older brother would do to a younger brother.

"I didn't do anything!" The Sandy-brown haired man insisted.

"I have to agree with Tony. Gibbs knows something you are not telling us" Ziva said, reading the younger agents body language.

There was a glean of sweat on his forehead, he kept tugging at his shirt collar, as if he was too hot in the perfectly air conditioned bull pen, and his eyes were darting around a bit too much. He defiantly looked guilty of something.

"ooo" Tony tutted, a grin spreading across his face "Hiding stuff from the boss. No wonder he's pissed"

"Shut up Tony" Tim glared at him before trying to ignore him and go back to his work.

"He's not denying it" The Italian American didn't shut up "What are you hiding McSecret?"

Tim didn't rise to the bait; he knew it would only make matters worse if he carried on arguing. Knowing his luck, he'd blurt it out like he had done with Abby.

That was the reason she had broken it off with him. He had just turned seventeen at the time, which was far too young for her, even if he acted a lot older.

* * *

><p>Gibbs came back with his cup of hot black coffee, McGee had found the location of their murderer, and they went and fetched him, interrogated him and handed him over to metro.<p>

Now, it was evening time and the team were packing up, ready to go home for the night after their very long day of busting criminals.

The director was standing on the top of the stairs, where she had been for the past ten minutes, waiting for the other two agents to leave before she would join her ex-lover and son.

Tim was throwing his stuff into his bag, trying to get out as fast as he possibly could. He did not want to be left alone with Gibbs after he had been given _that _look.

"McGee! Wait here, I need to talk to you"

Tim shut his eyes tight, he had just made it past Tony's desk and was nearly in the clear. _Almost_he mentally sighed before turning back around to sit on the edge of his desk.

Tony and Ziva were curious as to what was going on, purposely going slow to try and see what Gibbs wanted with the probie. But a quick glare sent them scampering away.

"What is it boss?" The young man asked once the elevator door had shut behind his team mates.

"We are going out for dinner Tim" Director Jenny appeared in the bullpen.

"Uh… ok" Tim said confused. Since when did the Director on NCIS called him Tim, and start inviting him out for dinner with his boss and her.

He was too freaked out by the situation to say anything else, or do much else. Instead he let himself be herded into the back of Gibbs' car with Jenny in the passenger seat, idly listening in on their small talk.

If they had wanted to fire him, or shout at him, or even arrest him for falsifying documents, they wouldn't take him to a restaurant to do it. No, Gibbs would only be too happy to yell at him in his 'office'. So maybe they didn't know, he hoped.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you for all your comments. And no it didnt bore me Moonlight Hunter. I will do my best to update quickly, but i cannot make any promises considering I have four assignments I need to get finished in the next two weeks. And I've just done it so seaon 3 is set in year 2011, because I cba working the date of birth out for what it would actulley be. **

The trio sat in the booth of a bar restaurant, Tim was sitting on one side with a folder the elder man had put down besides him, and Jenny and Gibbs were sat in front of him.

The sandy brown haired man felt extremely awkward because his two bosses kept looking at him weird. It was like they were seeing him for the first time. And the Director had made him even more un-comfortable when she reached over to stroke his cheek, before she pulled her hand back quickly, realising what she was doing.

The waiter came over as soon as they shut their menus, ready to take their orders. "What would you like to drink?"

"A glass of the house Chardonnay please" Jenny ordered.

"A large brandy" Gibbs of course.

Tim didn't really want alcohol, but it would be a good way to see if they knew his age "I'll have a bottle of bud please"

"He'll have a soda" Gibbs told the waiter, raising his eyebrows at Tim. _Yes, __he __definitely __knew._

It was awkward silence while they waited for their food to come. It was only then that Tim worked up the courage to speak.

"So.." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly "I guess you know my age then?"

"Yes" Gibbs said simply, trying to make him sweat. He did not like it when people lied to him, and even though Tim didn't know it, he hated being lied to from his son.

Jenny glared at Gibbs, she didn't want her son to be worried "That's not why we wanted to talk to you though Tim."

"It isn't?" He frowned confused, why else would they want to talk to him.

"No, but we are defiantly going to be talking about that sometime" Gibbs told him.

"What is it then?" He wondered, more relaxed now to start eating the steak in front of him.

"You…" Jenny faltered for a minute, trying to think of the best way to phrase it "You do know you're adopted don't you?"

"I'm not adopted." This was just getting odder and odder he thought.

Gibbs and Jenny shared a look, if the boy didn't know he was adopted, it only made what they were going to tell him so much worse.

"Mc…. Tim, you're a smart kid. You must have had some idea you were adopted" The elder man said gently, this was not the way he wanted to break the news.

"No, I'm not" He had a stubborn look in his eyes. "My mom died when she gave birth to Sarah, and my dad and my grandmother raised me. I am _not _adopted."

"I'm sorry kid. But you are and we are…."

"Stop saying that!" He shouted, interrupting Gibbs. At any other time he wouldn't have the guts to do that, but now he just wanted him to stop saying he was adopted. "I am not adopted! You can see my birth certificate if you don't believe me! It has both my parent's names on it"

Something was not right with that statement Gibbs and Jenny realised. Gibbs had the birth certificate he had been given earlier in the folder, and it did not have anyone's name on it, well except for Tim's birth name_,_ and from that Tim must have known he was adopted.

"Ask your father and grandmother if you don't believe us Tim. Or get Abby to do a blood test for you. I am really sorry we are the ones that told you, but you _are_adopted" This was not going the way Jenny had planned at all. Even though she knew it was highly unlikely, she had hoped they'd be a happy family ten minutes after he found out.

"Why are you telling me this?" He demanded. What business was it of theirs if he was adopted or not. And how had they even found out he was? It wasn't like he knew himself.

"Look in the folder" Gibbs nodded to the folder on the seat besides him.

Tim frowned but did as he was told, pulling out two different blood test confirming that it was a mother and son, and a father and son. "This doesn't prove anything"

"Keep looking"

"A birth Certificate?" He looked at Gibbs curiously before reading the sheet. "_Gibbs, __Timothy __Jethro __Shepard_. This doesn't even make sense boss"

"Look at the birth date Tim!" Gibbs was starting to get frustrated now. For someone so smart, Tim could be very dense.

"20th of August, 1992." He shrugged, it didn't seem important to him.

"Tim! That's your date of birth!" The silver-haired man wanted him to start putting two and two together; knowing if he came to the conclusion on his own, he was more likely to believe it.

"No it's not" He shook his head "I was born on the 26th, six days later."

Something was not adding up here Gibbs thought. First he says his birth certificate had his parent's names on, and now he was saying he was born six days later.

He didn't have time to think about that now, instead he decided to put Tim out of his total confusion, because frankly, it was annoying him to no ends that he hadn't figured it out by now.

"For God sake Tim! We're your parents!"


	4. Chapter 3

"But…. That can't be!" He exclaimed wide eyed, hoping to God that it was just some practical joke Tony had put together.

"Tim…" Jenny said softly, seeing the teenager was getting more agitated by each second. "It's true, I'm your mother and Gibbs is your father.

"You must have it wrong. This is a different date to the day I'm born. The only thing the same is the first name. You have the wrong person" He seemed content with that conclusion.

"We don't. I've had an investigator searching for you for months, with a few false leads. And I made sure to get the DNA tests from two different sources after I found out it was a match." She told him.

"You're wrong!" His eyes were starting to glisten with tears of betrayal "My parents wouldn't lie to me for this long!"

His voice was getting louder and louder, and the other customers at the restaurant were looking over curiously, wondering what was going on.

"If you're taking it this badly, I can see why they didn't tell you" Gibbs commented, shutting his eyes tight when he realised how bad that sounded. He hadn't meant it to sound harsh; he was just saying that Tim was very hurt by the news, so they must have thought it better to keep him in the dark.

"How am I supposed to take it?" He glared, slipping his jacket on "You've just told me my dad and grandmother have been lying to me my whole life. Andif that wasn't enough, my bosses are _supposedly_my parents!"

"There's nothing supposedly about it. You are Timothy Jethro Shepard Gibbs, and you are our son" Jenny said matter-of-factly.

"My name is Timothy no-middle-name McGee" He growled, standing up from his seat "My parents are Shaun and Lisa McGee. And I am _not_adopted"

He searched for his wallet in his pocket, chucking a few notes on the table to cover the cost for his food before he stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other people.

"That didn't go like I thought it would" The red-head said, a trace of sadness in her voice as she watched her sandy-brown haired son disappear behind the door.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her, getting up to follow Tim "Ya think?"

* * *

><p>Tim didn't know where he was going, he just had to get away from them. He didn't even notice that Gibbs was following him because he was too lost in his own thoughts to even look at what was going on around him.<p>

He trusted Gibbs with his life; he knew the man would never falsify DNA tests to do this. So therefore he knew they were true. He just couldn't deal with the fact his father, grandmother and his late mother had lied to him.

He sat down on a park bench, wrapping his coat around him as he felt a breeze. He still didn't understand how this was possible, something wasn't adding up.

"Mind if I sit down Tim?" Gibbs asked gently. He couldn't believe that he had believed he was twenty-five, because right now he did look like the teenager he was.

The sandy blond shook his head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the elder man waiting for the younger to speak. He had only followed him because he didn't want him to be alone and do something stupid.

"I don't understand" He said softly.

"What? That you're our son? Or that you're parents lied to you?" He had the general idea of what was going on in the young mans head.

"Both." He sighed, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands "Why did they go to all the trouble of changing all my records? Why not just tell me when I was old enough"

"I'm not sure Tim. You'll have to ask them" He put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder.

"If only it were that easy" He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs wondered.

"Nothing" He shook his head quickly, he hadn't meant for him to hear that.

"No, what did you mean?"

Tim could see that the elder man was not going to let this drop so he told him. He'd probably find out soon enough anyway "I don't speak to them anymore."

Well it was partially true. He just felt no need to add that they had no idea where he was right now. Or that they hadn't known since the day he left home to go to work at NCIS in Norfolk. He had just left an empty bedroom with no indication where he had gone what so ever.

"How come?" This was news to Gibbs; he had always believed he was very close to his parents. He hadn't even known his mother had died when he was a child. What else didn't he know about his agent/son?

"It's complicated" The young man sighed.

Well it wasn't that complicated he thought. He had left with no trace because he just had had enough of dealing with them. His sister was fine, and he still got in contact with her through weekly emails. And his grandmother was the best. But it was his father that was the problem.

His father never seemed to be proud of what he had done, even when he had graduated at MIT at the age of sixteen, the only thing he had said to him was asking when he was going to enlist in the navy. The man could not accept the fact that Tim did not want to be in the navy. And they had had many of arguments about it, the worst one being the day before he left.

He had tried to explain to his father once again he wanted to be a navy cop, and he was planning to tell him that he was moving to Norfolk after getting a job offer. But the man had been impossible to deal with, and several items were thrown across the room by both Tim and his Shaun McGee. Then Tim had left the next day without so much as a note.

"Well… now might be the time you want to talk to him. Get him to answer some of your questions" He patted his shoulder. He was not going to push the issue of why he was talking to his adoptive father, because it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"hmmmm…" he shrugged once more.

"Come on kid, let me take you home." Gibbs stood up, indicating for Tim to do so.

"I'm fine here" He said sullenly. Just because the man had sat down next to him for a few minutes did not mean he was ready to accept this whole crazy night mare of a night.

"Not open for debate. Get in the car, while I get Jenny" He said sternly.

"Yes boss"

He dropped Jenny back off at the yard first, stopping the teenager before he got out. "Take a couple of days off to yourself Tim. You need them. And remember that my door is always open if you need to talk"

The emerald-green eyed man nodded, mentally exhausted from tonight. He planned to have a good long sleep tonight, and hope that when he woke up in the morning, this was just some weird dream.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I have a general idea where this is going, but I am very willing to take on ideas if anyone suggests them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Dr Pyro, I am doing family traits in him don't worry. I was going to wait a bit longer in the story, but I will work some in the next chapter for you :) **


	5. Chapter 4

Tony ran off the elevator to his desk, but he didn't make it in time because Gibbs appeared behind him, head slapping him before he went to sit at his own desk.

"You're late Dinozzo"

"Won't happen again boss…. Hey, where's Probie?" Tony asked suddenly when he noticed McGee's desk was empty, and his bag wasn't there.

"He's got a few days off" Gibbs replied absently.

"What? Why?" The Italian-American was concerned all of a sudden. His Probie _never_took days off work_,_something must have been seriously wrong.

Ziva noticed the other agents concern and turned her attention to Gibbs to hear his explanation. She didn't know that Tim missing a few days was that much of a concern, but clearly she was wrong.

"Personal reasons."

"What personal reasons?" Tony asked.

"It's called personal reasons for a reason Dinozzo" The silver haired man glared, getting up from his desk.

"And don't ring him, give him some time to himself" Gibbs added once he saw the other agent with his phone out.

"Yes boss" Tony reluctantly flipped the phone shut and logged on to his computer. "But is he okay?"

"He's fine" Gibbs called over his shoulder as he left the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Tim woke up early afternoon the next day. He almost started running around the apartment, trying to think of possible excuses to say to his boss, before he remembered everything that had happened last night.<p>

He sighed, he was at a loss what to do. He needed answers. Answers to why his parents had lied to him for nineteen years. They even had a picture of him when he was a day old, despite the fact they wouldn't have met him that day, why couldn't they have just told him? Despite what Gibbs had said, he knew he could have handled being told if it was his grandmother and father that told him.

But it kind of made sense he realised, that Shaun McGee was always so proud of what ever Sarah had done, but had never once told Tim he was proud, or even that he loved him. Now he knew why, because he wasn't his own flesh and blood like his younger sister was.

But before he had even contemplated why they hadn't told him. He needed to prove to himself that he was Gibbs and Jenny's child. They wouldn't have lied to him, but he still felt like he had to do something.

How he was going to prove it was another thing all together. He couldn't just walk into NCIS now and compare his DNA in Abby's lab. Neither could he hack into it, because if anyone found out he could risk losing his job.

It would only be Abby that noticed he had hacked in, but by law she was obligated to report it. He knew she wouldn't but she would be in enough trouble already if they found out she knew about his real age. He would not add to that, it was unfair on her.

That only left one conclusion. He would have to go to head quarters and use Abby's lab when she wasn't there, or any of the team. And the best time for that was on a Sunday evening.

He had his plan all set out, now all he had to do was wait until the time was right. It meant he didn't have to think much further about his problem now until after he had done that, which suited him fine.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Jethro" Ducky smiled when he saw the man walk through the doors "And what do I owe the pleasure?"<p>

"I need to talk to you, in private" He glared at Jimmy, waiting for the young man to leave.

"I was just leaving to see….. Abby. Yeah, Abby, she's got some evidence on the case we're working for …" Jimmy starting stumbling over himself when he tried to get out of the autopsy as fast as possible.

Ducky covered up the body they were working on, taking off his gloves and washing his hands before he turned back around to face the agent. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you know about McGee's family?"

Ducky pursed his lips, thinking for a minute. "Not much" he admitted sadly. He knew about Tony's and Abby's, he had known about Kate's, but he knew very little about Tim.

"Could I ask what brought this on?" Ducky began pottering about in his office, heating up the kettle because he felt for this talk he was going to need a cup of PG tips finest.

Gibbs sighed, planning on telling his friend everything "He found out he's adopted last night, and he really didn't take it too well"

"I'm not surprised, he's a twenty-five year old man. It must be quite a shock for him to find out after all this time"

"Nineteen" Gibbs corrected.

"What Jethro?" Ducky asked confused.

"Nineteen. He's nineteen." He took the offered cup of him "He lied to get the job"

"Good God!" The Scottish mans eyes were wide with shock "I knew he looked young for his age, but I had no idea he was"

"Tell me about it" He took a sip of the hot brew wishing it was strong black coffee. "That's not even the best of it"

"I presume it has something to do with how Timothy found out he was adopted?"

The Marine nodded "I'm his birth father, and Jenny is his mother"

Ducky spat his tea everywhere, very unfitting for the middle-class Scotsman. Of all the things he thought his friend would say, that hadn't even entered his mind.

* * *

><p>Jenny sat locked up in her office, pouring over the hundreds of pictures and pieces of personal information the private detective had collected on McGee.<p>

Something really did not add up somewhere, and being the investigator she was, she wanted to find what it was and make sense of it.

For starters Tim's birth date had been changed and his name and birth certificate had without even a single legal document to be found about it. He didn't even have any adoption papers. But Timothy McGee was defiantly Timothy Gibbs; there was no doubt about it.

Looking over the pictures of the young man, she noted that he had the same emerald eyes she and her father had. And the more she looked at him, the more she noticed the resemblance he had to her father; she couldn't believe she'd never seen how the two looked so much alike before.

But comparing the two didn't give her any answers as to why things didn't add up. She was sure some of the only people who could shed a light on that were the McGee's and she intended to find out just exactly what they were hiding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and adds. I've tried to get it up as quick as possible. So now Ducky knows too. Its only Tony and Ziva left in the dark about Tim's age. And Abby, Tony and Ziva about his parentage. So what are the McGee's hiding? I know what they are, and I think it's quite good if i say so myself, and I'm hoping its not too ovbious to people, its not as much fun reading a story when you know exactly what's going to happen. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I have took so long updating. and Thank you for all your lovely reviews and adds. Much appreciated. I especially liked the Russian (I think it was Russian.) I will try to update quicker, but I still have a load of assignments to do. :( **

"When did you find out?" Ducky asked his friend.

"Yesterday afternoon. Me and Jen took Tim out for dinner and told him last night. He really didn't take it too well"

"I'm really not surprised Jethro. You said that he didn't even know he was adopted. Just imagine what must be going through his head to find out all in the space of a few minutes that he's adopted and his bosses are his parents."

"I know Duck." Gibbs sighed, he didn't know how he was supposed to help his son deal with this and he really needed some advice from the wise Scottish man.

"Is that why he's not in today?"

Gibbs nodded "I gave him the weekend off so he can clear his head and talk to his father and grandmother about it."

"That's probably for the best. I think he needs to deal with his adoptive parents first before he can even contemplate having a life with you and Jenny." Ducky poured some more tea since the mugs were running low.

"It would be for the best if he _would_ go and see them. He told me he doesn't speak to them anymore, and I have a feeling that he hasn't since he left home. And when I say leaving home I think he ran off since he was only sixteen. I'm not sure what to do Duck"

"Well, do you want to recognize Timothy as your son?"

"Course I do" Gibbs was offended that the doctor could think otherwise.

"I was just making sure Jethro. I don't want either you or Jenny to hurt the boy. I think your safe bet is to wait for Timothy to come to you. He needs to come to terms about this on his own, and make his own decision about if he wants to know you and Jenny"

Gibbs kept quiet. He didn't want to think that Tim, his son, would choose to not have him as his father. He already cared about the boy as a son, it would hurt to get shut out of his life after nearly two years of working closely with him.

Ducky knew what the man was thinking and thought it would be wise to try and knock it out of him now and try to create minimum casualties in case this blew up in all of their faces "It's _his _decision Jethro. And whatever it is, you and Jenny are going to have to respect it. He may very well choose to not accept this, and you will too"

"I know. I just want him to choose the right choice."

"And what's the right choice? The one where he choices you? Or the one where he choices what he thinks his best for him"

Gibbs didn't look at his friend now. The best thing for Tim, according to him anyway, was with him and Jenny. He could have his other family as well, he just wanted to be apart of his son's life.

"Give him time and I'm sure a smart boy like Timothy will be around at your house. Or maybe even at Jenny's"

* * *

><p>"What do you thinks wrong with Probie?" Tony asked Ziva once Gibbs had disappeared.<p>

"I am not sure. Maybe he has a bug?" She answered, not looking up from her work. She hadn't been working at NCIS long enough to know that Timothy McGee having a sick day was an odd occurrence.

"Trust me, rain or shine he is in. And the way Gibbs said not to go round his apartment after work. He knows what's up. He just isn't telling us" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Tony, do not do anything stupid" Ziva warned, looking up to find him going across to the younger man's computer.

"What? Me? Never!" He grinned, clicking the mouse "Someone as organised as our Probie probably has what ever is going on today in his calendar"

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs came out of no where, head slapping his senior agent hard "Get off McGee's computer. And leave his stuff alone. You are not to touch his stuff or sneak in his apartment or you'll be riding desk for the next month. Are we clear?"

"Come on boss. A whole month? That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

Gibbs took a menacing step closer "I said, are we clear Dinozzo?"

"Crystal" He gulped.

The Italian-American scurried back to his desk. The thought that something was wrong with his Probie had magnified now that Gibbs was being that protective of him. Something was very wrong and he intended to find out, he'd deal with the consequences when it came to it. He busied himself with planning his Saturday night break in at the McGee apartment.

* * *

><p>Tim dialled the familiar phone number for what must have been the fifteenth time in the last hour, before he lost his nerve once again and put the phone down before he pressed the last digit.<p>

It was funny he thought, that he hadn't phoned this number in over three years now, but he still remembered it. Then again, you never did forget family phone numbers.

He took a deep breathe before typing it again, this time managing to get the last digit in. He listened to the ringing in his ear, it didn't sound like anyone was going to pick up. He let out a breathe of relief, content with the fact that he tried and almost forgot he had been phoning someone when a voice spoke in his ear.

"_Hello, who's this?" _

He felt his heart hammering in his chest. His grandmother Penny's voice hadn't changed since he had last heard it. "Hi.."

"_Tim? Timothy is that you?" _He could hear the desperation in her voice and immediately felt guilt about the way he had left home.

"Yeah… it's me Penny. I need to ask you something"

"_Timmy! Where are you? Where have you been? Are you okay? Your father and I have been worried sick about you for the past three years. Sarah told us you were okay, but still it…." _

"Penny!" He shouted to get her attention. He wasn't phoning up for a family reunion, all he wanted was information. He may have felt guilty, but on top of everything that was happening he could not deal with his dad and Penny too. "I need to ask you something"

"_What is it?" _

He paused for a minute, feeling slightly stupid. The first time he is ringing up and he's asking if he's adopted, it must have sounded odd "Am I…. am I adopted?"

"_No, of course not. Why would you think that Timothy? Is that the real reason why you left?" _

"No. Just tell me the truth Penny. I'm going to find out anyway so it might as well be from you"

"_No you're not. I promise you Tim" _

"Thanks Penny. I've got to go now, keep well. Bye" He hung up quickly, un-willinging to carry out the pointless conversation that would onky be Penny asking him where he was and to come home.

"_Wait! WAIT! Timothy!" _He heard her shouting as he put down the phone.

He rubbed his face tiredly. He was even more confused than ever now. Penny had said he wasn't adopted, but she could be lying, afraid she'd lose him for good if she'd said yes. But it wasn't like he saw her now, so she shouldn't really be scared of that.

He _needed_ to get those test results.

* * *

><p>Tony snuck up to apartment number three, whistling the mission impossible theme tune as he crept down the hallway, and pulled out his lock picking kit.<p>

He had just got them in the key hole when the door clicked opened, revealing his junior partner dressed in his MIT t-shirt and a pair of trackies. Basically looking like he hadn't gotten up all day, but he didn't look sick.

"Hey McGee!" He smiled sheepishly, tucking the kit back in his wallet.

"Go away Tony" The young man replied snappily.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" He smirked, trying to get past him into the apartment. But surprisingly the agent stood his ground, keeping him out.

"Why weren't you in work today McTruant?" The Italian-American eyed him suspiciously.

"Gibbs gave me the weekend off"

"Why?" Gibbs wasn't the type to give his subordinates the weekend off. At least he had never given him the weekend off unless he had a good reason. But McGee was a terrible liar and Tony would have known straight off if he lied.

"None of your business." Tim tried to shut the door on his face, but his foot jammed it open.

"No, not until you give me a good reason. We're a team Tim, we don't keep secrets. Gibbs obviously knows what the problem is, why can't you tell me? I'm your friend" Tony pleaded with him. Something was clearly bothering the younger man and he wanted to help.

"It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" The sandy brown haired man rose his voice, taking all his anger and stress out on poor Tony "If I wanted you to know I would tell you. And as far as Gibbs knowing, it's all of his fault this …. _thing! _And Director Shepards! Get lost Tony!"

The Senior agent did leave, but with a thousand more questions than he came with. He had never seen the agent so angry before, it kind of reminded him of when Gibbs got angry, his eyes flashed exactly the same way the silver-haired man's did before he started yelling. He shook it off as nothing though.

He sat down in his car, thinking. What had Gibbs and Jenny done to his probie that was so bad he was taking days off? He didn't have a clue what it could be, but he knew he needed help to find out. And who better than Abby Scuito and Ziva David.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and everything. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to do this, but life gets in the way. I promise I will try to get it done faster. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>'<em>Positive match'<em> Tim cursed as the three pictures flashed on Abby's computer screen, confirming that he was in fact he was Jennifer Shepards and Leroy Jethro Gibbs son. Timothy Jethro Shepard Gibbs.

He booted the computer desk in a temper, regretting it when a sharp pain went straight up his leg. His grandmother, if he could still call her that, lied to him. As had his father and late mother the whole of his life.

He was unable to sleep a wink last night; his mind was working over time to come up with different plans for the possibility Gibbs and Jenny were right. So in the end he had given up on trying to get any sleep and headed to Abby's lab at 0400 in the morning, hoping she wouldn't be there.

The young man allowed himself to rest for a moment in the computer chair, quietly musing to himself that this would be the last time he ever saw the Abby's lab.

His big plan of action was to run. He would go even further this time, maybe travel down South to the sun, possible over the border in Mexico. It would give him a chance to learn Spanish, he thought, and also give his naturally pale skin a golden colour.

It would be harder to run this time though, he realised, because this time he was escaping a group of federal agents, where as last time he was leaving a Navy Commander and a middle aged woman.

He took a slow walk up to the bullpen, clearing out his desk of things of the utmost importance and leaving the rest in there. He stopped at Gibbs', _his father's, _desk, his hand on his weapon and badge as he tried his hardest to put them down.

He didn't even want to leave, he loved NCIS, it was the only place he had ever really belonged, he didn't want to leave that behind. But he also didn't want to have to deal with the fact his family had lied to him, especially when he confronted Penny on it and she carried it out.

The on-going battle in his mind of choosing to stay or leave was finally lost when he slammed his badge and gun on the desk and stalked out of the bullpen, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Director Shepard" She said as politely as she could muster after being woken up in the early hours of the morning.<p>

"Sorry Ma'am" The perpetrator replied, the nervousness was clear in his voice "But you told me to inform you if Agent McGee came into NCIS before Monday morning, and…. Well… he has"

"And this couldn't have waited for another …" She paused to look at the clock, seeing that it read five. "Two hours when I would be at head quarters?"

"Well…. I was going to… but…." He young security guard stammered, feeling like he was in the firing line.

"Get on with it Donnelly!" The red haired woman snapped, rolling over in her bed so she faced the white ceiling.

"He came in at four this morning, went to Abby's lab and left about half an hour later. The cleaners just told me they found his badge and weapon on Agent Gibbs' desk. I'd thought you'd want to know." She heard the gulp in his voice, clearly anticipating her shouting at him.

"You were right, I did want to know. Thank you"

"No problem ma'am"

She hung up on him shortly after that, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she managed to drag herself out of bed and down stairs to make herself a mug of coffee. Usually she would have Naomi bring her one up, but the Spanish cleaner was still likely in bed.

So, her boy had decided he wanted to quit NCIS because he finally believed who his parents were. Well, she was not going to let him run without a fight. She had little under two years left to live, and she wanted to spend them getting to know her long lost son.

"What is this all about Tony? I have better things to be doing than sitting in your smelly apartment on a Sunday morning" Ziva complained.

Tony had called them up a few minutes after he had left Tim's house last night, telling Abby and Ziva to go to his house at 0600 hours in the morning, he had important things he needed to discuss with them.

"As much as I love you Tony, I agree with Ziva. I need to go shopping for new boots before work" Abby waited very impatiently on his sofa, while he came through with coffee, tea and a can of Caf-Pow he kept for the times when Abby came over.

"This is more important than new boots, and … whatever you have planned Ziva. This is do with why McGee was off yesterday and today. Have you heard from him since yesterday?" He looked between them both, but both of them shook their heads.

"No, and Gibbs will kill you if he knows you did" The Israeli lady warned him.

"He was joking" Tony shrugged, know that their team leader _did not _joke. "And anyway, McGee's more important than getting in trouble with the boss"

"He sounded serious to me Tony"

"Okay, he meant it. But something is seriously up with Tim"

"Why? What's wrong?" Abby and Ziva were immediately concerned. If Tony was not joking around and teasing Tim, it meant it was big.

"I went round to his apartment yesterday, and he totally flipped. It was weird, I've never seen him get so angry before. He wouldn't tell me what's wrong, but he told me it was all Gibbs and Director Shepard's fault. Weird right?"

"Gibbs would never do anything to hurt Timmy" Abby said adamantly "And he doesn't even talk to the Director, so what would she have done to him?"

"I don't know Abby. That's why I called you both here so we can find out"

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee looked at his most prized possession, a picture of his family when his mother had been alive and pregnant with Sarah. He was five-years-old, and the three of them were at the beach. It was a simple and happy time, when he and his father didn't have to argue about what his future job was, and his mother was there.<p>

But, it was all a lie. He looked as all three of them smiled at the camera, _pretending _that they were a family. But the truth had to come out eventually he realised, it just hurt that they hadn't told him.

Even if he was Shaun and Lisa McGee's legitimate child, they would never be a happy family again. Too much had happened in the fifteen years since that photo had been taken, and nothing short of joining up to the Navy would change that, even then he doubted his dad would be proud of him.

He picked up the large duffel bag, filled to the brim with clothes and as many of his techno gadgets he could carry. He couldn't take his type writer or his computer with him, but he had left his half of his emergency funds on the desk with a note, asking which ever member of the team who found it to send it on to his little sister.

He opened his front door, sparing one last glance at his small apartment he had called home for the past two years of his life, when he bumped into the incredible wall that was Gibbs, behind him Jenny, his mom and dad.

"Where you going, Tim?" Gibbs asked, taking a menacing step forward into the apartment, allowing Jenny to move in behind him and shut the door, effectively trapping their son in.

"Uh… Um… I…I'm leaving" He turned back into his usual stuttering probie self then and there, intimidated as Gibbs' leaned into his personal space.

"We can see that" Jenny said dryly. "Question is Why?"

"What'd you mean why?" Tim asked incredulously, his stuttering vanishing as he let his temper get the better of him. "You're my freaking mom, and he's my dad! Why the hell else would I leave?"

"So, your running away" Gibbs took a step back, talking in that tone of voice that made Tim feel like he was a six-year-old brat, running away because his dad wouldn't buy him the new Thomas the Tank Engine toy.

"N..no" He was running away, why deny the fact?

"Sure looks like that"

"Well.. what… why…." Tim grew frustrated with himself as he was unable to put his thoughts and questions into words. "What else can I do?"

"Stay here" The red head lady looked at him with so much hope in her eyes, that Tim had to look at the floor, unable to look at her because he felt guilty.

"It's not that simple" He muttered, trying to sidestep Gibbs to get through the door.

"Why not?" Gibbs challenged, unable to watch his son walk out of his life.

"Because…." The young man shrugged "It's not"

"That's a lame excuse and you know it. You are just scared to face the fact that your parent lied to you! Well news flash for ya Tim, they did! Even if you run away that's not going to change anything, because at the end of the day, we will still be your biological parents while they'll be the parents who raised you" The silver-haired man ranted. "You've got two options Tim, run away like a scared teenager, or act like a man and stay and face your problems"

Something seemed to click in the younger man's mind, and he was dumping the duffel back on the floor and slumping onto his sofa. "You're right. I'm acting like a dumb kid."

"I wouldn't say dumb" Gibbs saw that he had gotten through to him "I'd just say you're scared. And you have a right to be."

"It can't be easy finding out your bosses are your parents. But we both want to try to be there for you Tim, and hopefully one day we could be a happy family. The three of us" Jenny said gently to him, going to sit on the opposite end of the sofa, while Gibbs on the recliner to give him so space.

"I… I'd like that" Tim wasn't going to lie, he had allowed his mind to wander last night what it would be like if they acted like a mother and father, and he hadn't found anything too wrong with it, it had been quite nice.

"Me too." Gibbs left himself smile softly, watching as his son tried to come to terms with all of this. He knew though, that he still had a long way to go, and some more secrets to uncover before they could finally be, as Jenny had said it, a happy family.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I am so so sorry I have taken so long to update. I'll try and be quicker next time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

"I believe this is yours"

Jenny placed the badge and weapon on the desk, filling the awkward silence that had filled the room.

They were still far from being a happy family that the three of them wanted to be. The boy barely knew her, other than she was the director at NCIS, but that was just her job and not her personally. And she highly doubted he knew much about Gibbs, other than he was grumpy and liked to build boats in his basement. They all were going to try though, so they were definitely on the right track to being where they wanted to be.

"You… you're letting me keep my job?" Tim's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, you've got so much potential, you could be a great agent one day Tim. And you are a whizz with computers, the best we have in the whole of the agency, we _need _you on the team" She replied.

"But.. I'm only nineteen. I lied to get the job. I should be…"

"Should be what?" Gibbs cut him off, annoyance clear in his voice "Fired? Arrested for lying to a federal agency? You were just a kid. You _are _just a kid still, and you let us send you into the field day after day!"

"I'm sorry… I mean… I'm not… I'm…" Tim stuttered awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Ignore him Tim, we understand why you did it, and it doesn't matter." Jenny glared at Gibbs.

"The hell it doesn't! Things are going to change big time around here. You think you're having a weapon, think again!" Gibbs growled.

The silver haired man snatched up the weapon on the table. He didn't feel to comfortable with him carrying a gun, he didn't even want to think about sending him into dangerous situations. The boy was his son, and the only living child he had, he could not lose another child. Tim didn't bother to argue with him, he was just glad that he was getting his job back.

"How is he going to work without a gun Jethro? I'm pretty sure that Dinozzo and Ziva will be suspicious if all of a sudden Tim isn't allowed a gun" Jenny challenged him, thinking her ex-lover was being a tad over-protective.

"Let them be suspicious." Was Gibbs answer.

"Uh…" Tim said awkwardly "I.. I think that may be a problem"

"Why?"

"I sort of … maybe… kind of…"

"Spit it out Tim!" Gibbs, although he was his father now, was still the most impatient person he had ever met.

"I left the DNA test results running on Abby's computer. And she already knows how old I am" He bit his lip in a manner that reminded Gibbs of Jenny. She had always done that when she was a young agent and had done something she knew to be stupid.

"What? How long has Abby known?" Gibbs glared at him all of a sudden, more concerned with the fact Abby knew and he hadn't.

It was so obvious when he looked at the young man now that he was still only nineteen, and he felt ridiculously annoyed with him self for not knowing sooner. Sure Tim looked a bit older for his age, but not that old. He had his round chubby baby face, void of any facial hair. He was tall, just a bit short than Gibbs himself, but he still suspected he would grow an inch or two more. He had those childlike pouty lips and large puppy dog eyes when he got into trouble. He still read comic books for Christ's sake!

"Um.. not long… just … just a few months" Tim mentally groaned, realising he shouldn't have given up so much information.

"How long is a few months?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. He could tell when someone was trying to downplay something.

"About… say … _two years._" He said the last bit so low that Gibbs wouldn't have known what he said if he didn't lip read.

"Two years! TWO YEARS!" The elder man roared, head slapping the younger man hard. He didn't know who he was angriest at; Tim for not telling him sooner, Abby for keeping it from him for so long; or himself for not being able to see that he was an adult when he put him on the team.

"I told her when we were dating. That's why she finished with me." He said that part a bit sadly before he carried on "And she didn't say anything because she thought I was going back to Norfolk, then when I got the job, I kind of made her promise not to tell"

"Didn't you think about what it could mean for her career if she was found not to have reported that information on? And I'm not even going to touch the fact you were dating a thirty year old woman! You could have gotten her in a lot of trouble for that!" Gibbs nostrils were flaring.

Tim knew the man would be mad the day he found out, but he had no idea he would be this angry. Then again he supposed he deserved it, he could have gotten Abby into a lot of trouble, not only for the fact he was underage, but also because she was keeping this a secret from the bosses, and it was one of those ones were she had to do her duty and tell. If Jenny wasn't his mother, he was sure he could have easily dragged Abby down with him without even meaning to.

"Jethro, lets just leave it okay? Tim knows he shouldn't have done it, and it is not like he is going to do it again. We need to deal with the matter of Abby knowing his parentage now." Jenny sounded like a mother protecting her son from his father's punishment.

"I'm sure she could keep it a secret, she has kept his age one for the past _two years" _Gibbs said sarcastically. Tim was wondering if he would ever drop the fact that Abby and him had kept a big secret from him for so long.

"I don't doubt that. What I mean is, are we ready for everyone to know? You know she will run to Tony and Ziva straight away, and Tony is known to be a blabbermouth." Jenny shot daggers over at Gibbs, wanting him to give their son a break.

"Tony can keep quiet when it matters" He defended his senior agent, insulted the director thought so lowly of him.

"I know. We need to get this underhand though, we do not want the wrong people finding out."

She was a bit elusive when she said 'I know', which made the team leader extremely suspicious of her. Tim hadn't really noticed, he didn't know her nearly near as well as Gibbs did. She was up to something, but Gibbs knew that matter would have to wait until he dealt with the drama that was currently going on in his life first.

"The wrong people won't find out, just my team."

Tim wasn't a hundred percent sure that he wanted them to know just yet. He hadn't even had enough time to digest it yet, he couldn't be doing with jokes from Tony about it. But he knew that somewhere he must have wanted them to know straight away, otherwise he would have gotten rid of the results on the screen.

"Good." Jenny replied coolly "That means that we can use your team to find out exactly how Tim ended up a McGee, without ever having been adopted."

* * *

><p>"Oh my Gosh!" Abby's eyes were wide and she dropped her café pow on the floor when she saw the pictures on the screen in front of her.<p>

No way in a million years could Timothy McGee, be Gibbs' and Jenny's child. Abby had suspected that the latter two had had a relationship at one point in their lives, but that didn't mean that they had a child, or Tim was said child.

"Did you see who did this Bert?" She looked at the hippo, but he never replied, so she had to find out if this was an odd joke or if it was true.

She checked, double checked and even triple checked the results, and each time she came up with the same answer. She was too gobsmacked to even think about it, and what it meant for the three involved, she picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Tony, I need you and Ziva in my lab, like right now!" She told him urgently.

"_Abby! I've only just got into work, give me a chance to eat my breakfast" _She heard him holding back a groan.

"Now Tony! This is important!" She snapped at him, still unable to take her eyes off the screen in front of her.

"_Right, on our way."_

* * *

><p>"Or Tim could just <em>ask <em>them." Gibbs replied. "I suspect you never went to see your father this weekend did you?"

"I phoned up my grandmother, she said I wasn't adopted" Tim told them.

The young man honestly would have preferred that the team investigated it. They all would know his personal life; something he tried hard to keep private, but that way meant he wouldn't have to face Shaun McGee.

"The agent I assigned to the job hasn't been all that productive either. And I can't get in touch with the detective I hired to track you down in the first place." Jenny admitted.

"You assigned an agent?" Gibbs glare was back on his face, aiming it at her.

"Yes" Jenny snapped back "We all know something is dodgy with the way he ended up with the McGees. And since he is my son, I have a right to know!"

"Call off the agent. This is Tim's choice if he wants to know or not, not yours! And if he wants to know, he can go and ask his parents!"

"I don't mind if she finds out for me" Tim said quietly, unsure if he really wanted to get between them both when they were arguing.

"No! You want to know Tim, you go ask and speak to your parents. They have been your mom and dad all you life, that fact doesn't change over night, they has a right to tell you their side of the story" Gibbs was adamant on that fact.

Although he would have preferred it if it was him the one Tim was calling dad, and the McGees were nothing to do with anything, that wasn't true. The fact was that they had raised his son as their own, and that couldn't be taken away so Gibbs just had to deal with it.

"If Tim doesn't want to go there, he doesn't have to!" Jenny was shooting daggers at Gibbs.

"Yes he does. You said you haven't talked to them in a while, well now is the time you need to."

"W.. w… will you come with me Gibbs?" He asked nervously. He didn't think he could face his dad, sister and grandmother after so long alone, and Gibbs seemed liked the perfect person to take, considering who he was.

"Of course I will" He nodded, secretly pleased that his son wanted him to go with him.

Jenny was only slightly upset that Tim hadn't asked her to go with him. But he didn't know her, so she really couldn't blame him. Anyway, she had a matter here she had to sort out.

"They live in Ohio don't they? Take two days off, get a hotel up there and put it on the business expenses. I'll talk to your team."

* * *

><p>"Come on Abs, McGee the stuttering probie, being the son of the mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs <em>and <em>Jenny Shepard?" Tony snorted disbelieving.

"He looks nothing like them" Ziva agreed.

"You don't think I know that?" Abby scowled "I came into my lab and found this already up, and the security videos show that it was McGee who did it. I even triple checked the results; there is no possible way that this isn't true"

"But, it's McDork."

Tony meant it lovingly, even it sounded harsh. But he was having a hard time coming to terms with this. Why did McGee always get everything? He had a lovingly family growing up, while Tony's mother had died when he was eight and his dad had never cared much after that. Tony would do anything for Gibbs to be his father, and now Tim gets that too. He was jealous, big time, even if he would never admit to it.

"It does make sense why he has been acting so strange. And why he said that they are both the reason why he was upset" Ziva pointed out.

The senior field agent nodded, that bit made sense, but something else wasn't adding up.

"Probie is twenty-five right? Gibbs met Jenny when they worked in NCIS, I'm pretty sure McGee would have already been born by then" His eyes zeroed in on Abby when he saw her twiddling her pigtails nervously.

"That's the thing, he's not that old."


End file.
